Project:Chat/Logs/10 August 2018
02:51:44 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:06:30 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" SOMEONE PLEASE SEND ME AN INVITE TO ARRAS-DEV PLS 07:06:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Arras wha? 07:06:46 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" ARRAS DEV SERVER 07:06:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk 07:07:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i don't have it 07:07:14 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" <@210344925760454667> 07:11:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" https://discord.gg/88yS2x 07:11:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" That place is so inactive <@!353501846888775690> .. 07:18:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" can I join 07:18:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ofc you can 07:18:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's a public server 07:19:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Im supposed to edit Overseers but- I don't really have a specific strategy for it 07:20:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" It is really more of get your drones to their drones through whatever means possible 07:20:30 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Why does this server require you to wait 10 minutes untilm you can send messages 07:20:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" don't ask me 07:20:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" and use the drones stream to outdps them even faster 07:21:07 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" It's a verification level but it's a ridiculous one, and I do allow servers with that high level 07:21:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" But I mean- It's instinctual 07:21:22 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" It's only the highest one that I do not allow 07:21:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" there's no Far-attract > Attract orbit here 07:21:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" you just do what you need to do 07:21:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ozziene i guess you just wait 07:21:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" also any strategy for factory v factory 07:22:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" depends on the enemy factory's build 07:22:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" SO MUCH LAG 07:22:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" And I saw an enemy hybrid get super close to the base 07:22:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" wtf 07:22:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah Arras is known to be laggy 07:22:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" and no base protectors too 07:22:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" that sucks 07:22:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Over all far-repel is the most efficient method 07:23:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" people are trying to spawncamp us 07:23:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" well there is a base defender in Fallen's server... I think? 07:23:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" lemme go check 07:23:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" treat the factory as if it were a destroyer 07:23:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" basically normal Overlord vs Overlord repel spam 07:23:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nope Fallen Arras refuses to load 07:24:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" this is soooo broken 07:24:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" now i'm too scared to get out of the spawn 07:24:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" because I might get nuked immediately 07:25:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what server you playing 07:25:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" I stopped playing arras because 07:25:23 <Özün_Oldun> → my internet connection isn't the best. 07:25:23 <Özün_Oldun> → arras itself lags 07:25:23 <Özün_Oldun> → lag + the ridiculous bullet spam of sa lot of/s some classes doesn't mix well 07:25:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" europe 2tdm? 07:25:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" the one on arras dev 07:25:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah ok 07:25:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" and someone is hacking 07:25:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" http://arras.surge.sh 07:25:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" someone is automatically levelling up 07:25:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oh yeah you can do that 07:25:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" <@243343647876186112> they probably have dev mode 07:26:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ...sometimes 07:26:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" how to do that 07:26:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" try pressing n 07:26:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" <@243343647876186112> to lvl up press n 07:27:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" there's this glitch in arras where the factory drones will be repelled whilst shooting in the cursor's direction 07:27:30 <Özün_Oldun> I say it's a glitch because it's not consistent 07:27:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" hahahahha 07:27:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" YESSS 07:28:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" wait 07:28:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" but dmn the speed buff they get is amazing 07:28:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 07:28:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" it's possible to get more than lvl 45 07:28:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" dammn 07:28:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 07:29:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" I may make a images for Stats#Bullet_Speed 07:29:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" i'm a penta 07:29:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" any other dev controls out there 07:29:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk probably not 07:30:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" what's "Override"? 07:30:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Override is for uncontrollable drones i think 07:30:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" it overrides the ai 07:30:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" ai of what? 07:30:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" disables auto cannons and drones trigger range 07:30:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" ah 07:30:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" doesn't work on penta shot 07:30:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" I am penta shot 07:30:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" for when you want to be stealthy 07:31:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but yeah pentas don't have ai 07:31:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" cause penta shot doesnt have either drones nor auto cannons 07:32:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" what are those octagons 07:32:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" rocks? 07:33:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" some kind of barrier 07:33:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" you can't suicide in arras like in Sandbox right 07:33:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" not that i know of 07:35:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" You could <@243343647876186112> thought I think they key was removed 07:35:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" <@243343647876186112> they work like maze walls 07:35:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" escept drones dont die when you know 07:36:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" I may make a images for Stats#Bullet_Speed 07:36:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" A booster just ran up to me 07:36:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" I killed it but 07:36:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" no knockback 07:36:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Something along the lines of 07:37:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" this actually kind of a nice aesthetic for tank's galleries 07:37:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" what do you think <@!352668428386959361> 07:37:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what's it supposed to convey 07:37:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" bullet speed? 07:38:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" movement 07:38:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" damn I almost died 07:38:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" I was ambushed by a large group 07:38:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" either BS or MS depends on what the entity is 07:38:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" I thought someone was gonna intercept me and destroy me 07:38:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" don't like it 07:39:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" why/what would you change of it? 07:39:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" I am not making gifs for all articles 07:39:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i honestly can't tell what that image is 07:39:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what's the blue blur meant to be 07:40:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Even if I included captions? 07:40:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what are the captions 07:40:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" uhh captions 07:40:35 <Özün_Oldun> say 07:41:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" wait I cant find the file 07:41:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" so much bs even going back to spawn isn't safe 07:44:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Final_BS_Ex.png|the Factory's max Speed is equal to 7 Movement Speed. 07:44:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hmm nope 07:44:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" still can't make much sense out of it 07:51:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" I like for comparition purposes 07:52:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Say- 07:52:33 <Özün_Oldun> this is exactly the amount of space each of them should move in the same amount of time 07:52:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ohhhhh. 07:57:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Would you think that if I made it mainstream (as in lots of these everywhere in the wikia) people would have an easier time understanding non comparition pics like this? 07:57:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i'd be ok with it 07:57:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" ok 07:57:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ask the seniors first 08:00:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" 08:00:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Because I can 08:00:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 08:02:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Ursuul would be ok with it 10:40:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" what does Arras shield capacity do 10:40:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" what does the shield do anyway 10:44:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" shield takes damage for you i think 12:42:10 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 18:08:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Override has another funciton 18:09:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" If you enable then quickly disable it you can re-target your auto turret 18:47:15 <Özün_Oldun> person is dead inside" Mmm 18:47:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 20:50:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" It's an Overseer that spawns Overseers that spawn Overseers that 22:51:47 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 2018 08 10